


All I want for Christmas is you

by boefromhu, LilyPotteri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Best Friends, Bottom Dean Winchester, Christmas Fluff, Dean is 17, Friends to Lovers, Human Castiel, John is not, M/M, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel, cas is 18, mary is alive, smut is coming in the second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boefromhu/pseuds/boefromhu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPotteri/pseuds/LilyPotteri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are best friends since the age 10. Until one Christmas Day everything changes. </p><p>MERRY CHRISTMAS!! (You filthy animals and kinky darlings).<br/>Have some tooth rotting Christmas fluff with your turkey tonight and enjoy!<br/>The sexy times are coming - pun intended - in the second part. Stay tuned and have wonderful holidays!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Since the age of 10 Castiel Novak was a constant presence in the Winchester household. He was raised by his uncle, Crowley with his twin sister, Anna, and older brother Gabriel.  
They just moved to the city in Kansas when he was knocked over by another boy, around his age.   
“Oh, I'm so sorry! Let me help you! Mom always says to keep my eyes in front of myself but I forgot.”   
The boy had green eyes, blondish hair and freckles. Castiel thought it looked like the night sky.   
“It's alright. I'm not hurt.”   
He tried to cover his wince as he used his left hand to push himself up, but the other boy saw it.   
“Hey, grab my hand. Mom's a nurse and she's at home. We could ask her to check it for you? I'm Dean, by the way. You're the new ones on Massachusetts street, right? I live around the corner.”   
Castiel was amazed the amount of word this boy had.   
“I'm Castiel. And my Uncle's going to kill me for hurting myself again.”   
  
That was the day when everything started. Dean brought Cas home and let his mom patch the boy up. And from that moment, they were inseparable. They went to the same school, the same class, and since they lived in the same neighbourhood, Castiel spent most of his time in the Winchester house.   
That's where he spent his Christmas Days. Christmas Eve was spent with his siblings and Uncle Crowley, but as soon as it was acceptable (around 9am because that's totally acceptable, thanks Uncle) he ran to the Winchester home.   
  
It wasn't any different this year either. The fact that he was 18 didn't change anything. He knocked, opened the door without waiting for someone to open it (Mary would be already working, Sam and Dean would still be asleep), hung his coat and walked into the kitchen where there was a letter waiting for him, just like every year.

‘Dear Castiel, sorry, I was called in. Look after them! Sam is going to Jess after they finally make it to breakfast. You know everything. Kisses, Mary (-Mom)’

Castiel smiled at the way Mary treated him like his own son.

Castiel had never met his parents,  they were babies when they disappeared and no one ever heard about them again.

Uncle Crowley never told them anything about their parents, they didn't even know whose brother he was.  
It was a nice thing to have a mother in Mary.

The Winchesters and Castiel had a now 8 year-old tradition. Mary makes the Christmas food, but the breakfast is Castiel’s. His French toast was the best, according to Dean and when he admitted this to his Mom she just laughed and said it was true. But only special occasions deserved the sweet treat, and Christmas was one of those. So Cas took out the bread, the butter, eggs, sugar and everything else from the cupboards and started making the cinnamony breakfast.

  
Sam was the first to be wakened by the smells of butter and even grease. Because breakfast without bacon would be a sin. He didn't even bat an eye when he saw the older teen in an apron, in front of their stove.   
“Please, tell me those are French toasts! And that you've made coffee. I need coffee. And food. Or not. I might vomit. Cas? What am I going to do?” Sam was usually quiet around the dark haired boy but desperate times need desperate measures.

Cas smiled at the lanky teenager as he slumped down next to the table.  
"Too much eggnog yesterday?" he asked, but only got a groan for reply.   
"Drink coffee. Take an advil, and have plenty of water with it."   
Sam was not very likely to move soon, so Castiel filled a mug with coffee and placed it in front of the younger Winchester.   
"Don't say I'm not good to you"

"Thanks Mommy."

Sam grunted and tried to drown his hangover in the coffee.

"Dean is in an even worse shape. He ate half of a pie by himself and then drank the twice of what I did and then some beer too. He looks like shit.”

At least something cheered the young Winchester up.  
"Great. So he's gonna eat all of the toast. But maybe he's not as grumpy as you are..."

Cas smirked at the scowling teen and got back to the nearly burnt bacon. Just like Dean likes them.

Speaking of the devil, just as Cas finished the last toast, a very pale looking Dean walked in, hair standing out in every direction.  
"I smell food. Give me food."

Was all he said as he fell down next to his brother.  
"Good morning to you too, Dean. How are you feeling on this beautiful Christmas morning?"   
Asked Cas, smiling at his best friend.   
"Terrible. Feed me."   
"You two have a lot in common, you know."   
The Winchester brothers groaned in unison and Cas couldn't stop smiling.

“Stop grinning Cassss.”

The last syllable was drawn out because the eldest in the house just chose the moment to put the piled up plate in front of the suffering blond.  
“Gosh, you're the best. Thank you.” Dean looked up and gave a weak smile to Castiel and started stuffing his face with the still warm toast. Cas turned back to the counter to hide his blush.   
He had a crush on the pretty boy since he was 10. Probably from the time he got knocked over by him.

The brothers wolfed down the food in minutes.  
"Don't forget to swallow, boys. It won't go away from the plate you know."   
Dean let out a guttural groan as he cleaned off the last of his toasts and Cas tried really hard not to blush even more.

"This was amazing, Cas, thanks. And I totally forgot but Merry Christmas!" Said Sam as he stood up slowly, taking his plate to the sink. "I'll take a shower then go to Jess'. Mom is coming home in the evening, but I'll probably sleep at hers." He said blushingly.  
"Sleeping there already? Way to go bro." Dean said with a saucy wink.   
"Gosh, shut up."   
Castiel just smiled at the Winchester way of showing affection.   
"Just hurry, Dean is reeking here."   
"Hey! I don't!" But Dean sniffed at his armpit and realised that Cas might be telling the truth. "Okay, you are right." But even thinking about standing up after the perfect breakfast made him whining.

"You big baby, give that to me."  
Cas took the plate from him with a roll of his eyes.   
"You are my hero, Cas." The teen said with a fond smile which made the other boy's knee week.   
Cas cleared his throat and turned away. Dean was his best friend, he reminded himself. His straight best friend.

He never questioned that. Never had a reason to do it so. Dean was accepting of Cas being gay and that was great but he only had a few girlfriends. His first one was Kate, when he was 14. She was a plain looking girl but she had beautiful eyes. And after her it was Bela, Lisa and Jo.

He was hot and he knew it, but he never broke any hearts. At least he didn't know about any heartbreaks. He never promised anything more than a date or two, kisses here and there and even hand holding. Never did more than these things, but Cas' heart always broke every time Dean kissed one of those girls.

Cas worked on cleaning up the kitchen while Dean was drinking his coffee in silence. Sam  finished in the bathroom, and left quickly, leaving them alone in the dining room.  
"I will go, get myself presentable. I really have a funky smell." Dean said with a wince.   
"Do that. I will pick out a movie to watch. Something perfectly Christmas-y."   
Dean groaned at the prospect of a chick-flick but didn't protest.

 

Soon they were found sitting on the sofa in front of the big TV set.   
“So I decided. Since it's been years… and I kinda miss this… The Holiday it is!!!”

Cas was so cheerful by the prospect of watching one of the cheesiest Christmas movies ever made, that Dean didn't have the heart to whine.  
“Okay, okay. Am I allowed to drink my sober-up beer during it?”

He was already walking to the fridge, grabbing a soda for the smiling boy.  
“Thanks. Now shut up and enjoy.” Cas really hasn't seen The Holiday for years so he got so caught up in it he didn't even realise he was leaning on Dean.

Dean of course realised it. He tried to ignore the tingly feeling he felt where Cas' arm touched his. There were totally no butterflies in his belly either. That stuff was reserved for teenage girls with a crush. And Dean Winchester did not have a crush on anyone, especially not his best friend. He just....liked him. Got used to him over the years. And if he had dreams about said best friend where they were doing things... well that was his secret.

A well-kept, never to tell anyone secret. Dean was straight. He knew that. But for some reason when Cas told him about having a boyfriend it made him feel weird and he didn't like the English guy at all. Whatever his name was. Balthazar or something. The guy was a dick and he treated Cas like shit. But he was not short on kisses when the three of them were hanging out and it made Dean uneasy.

Cas loved this movie, it was one of his favourite Christmas films. He needed the cheer after that nasty fight he had with Balthazar last night. The English came to his house totally shitfaced, and wouldn't stop groping him all night. Cas wasn't sure why he even dated the guy in the first place.

Thank God for Anna, who practically threw the drunk boy out the house after Cas turned him down and...well..Balthazar didn't take it so good.

Cas was good at keeping a façade so Dean wouldn’t see something was amiss. At least Castiel thought that.  
But after the movie he turned to look the other in the eyes.   
“Okay, dude. what's with the long face? You didn't say anything today.” He sounded really concerned.   
“It's… It's Balthazar. He broke up with me yesterday. He actually came to our home drunk. And he wanted to have sex and Anna throw him out then he shouted something from the street about me being a tease and stuff like that.”

It all came out in a rush and Castiel didn't even feel the tears on his face until Dean wiped them away gently.

Dean felt a rush of anger towards Balthazar. He suddenly wanted to hurt the guy very much.  
"I'm gonna kick his ass. Bastard will be sorry for the day he was born. He didn't deserve you, buddy. He was a massive pillock. Better off without him".   
Dean cleaned Cas' face with the back of his hand and kept caressing him absent mindedly. Those blue eyes were full of hurt and sadness. He couldn't stand seeing him like this.

“I wasn't in love with him but it hurts what he said. Is it true? Am I a tease? Does that mean that I don't deserve anyone?” He was still crying but being this close to Dean calmed him down by a notch.  
“No, hey, don't ever think about it like that. Anyone would be happy to have you as their partner. You're amazing. Who cares if you don't want to jump into their beds on the first date?”

"I just want it to happen in the right time...with the right guy. Not... not someone who is so drunk he wouldn't even remember next morning. Am I being silly and naive? Did I lead him on?"  
Dean sighed and let Cas to burry his face into his shoulder. It felt nice to be this close to the boy. He wanted to make him smile again.

“No, you didn't. Don't worry, babe... I mean buddy.” Dean hoped that his mishap went unnoticed but with a sharp inhale Cas looked at him.  
“Did you just call me babe?”

The dark haired teen thought he was imaging things but his best friend went bright red.  
“I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that.”

Dean swallowed hard and jumped up from the couch.  
"I'm gonna...get you another soda. It will help. Or you can have something stronger if you would like to. I need another beer... gonna get back in a sec."

  
In the kitchen Dean bumped his head into the wall, cursing the slip of his tongue. What the fuch was he thinking????  Now Cas thinks he is... and he is not... but Cas... why is everything so difficult? Why can't he stop feel like this? Why are those blue eyes haunting him in his dreams?

He suddenly remembered why he'd started dating Kate a few years ago. She had beautiful blue eyes. A few shades off of Cas’ but close enough. Then it was Bela whose hair was the same shade.

And thinking about the two other girl had him dropping the empty can. They all looked somehow similar to Castiel.

Charlie would love this. She's been always telling him that he was in love with Cas but he shrugged it off every time. Because he wasn't gay. It's a totally unimportant information that he sometimes got off to the thought of getting on his knees for Castiel. Or letting him fill Dean up.

Geez even the mere thought made him hard. But... how did this happen? When did he fell in love with this nerd?

Okay...so maybe he was bi. Yeah that must be it. Because he liked those girls, liked kissing them, liked their bouncy bits.   
But when he thought about Cas it was so different. He wanted things he never did with his girlfriends. It scared the crap out of him, but Dean couldn't stop thinking about it.   
"You alive in here?"

"Yeah, I'm coming. I just spilled something. And I need to use the bathroom, be right back."

He tried to get by Cas, who was leaning on the doorway of the kitchen but never got to the bathroom.  
"Dean? What's going on?" Cas asked the blushing teen after he stopped him by grabbing his wrist.   
"I... Nothing, don't worry about it. Let's watch something else. You can pick this one too. Start it."

Dean made an attempt to step aside but the older boy was still holding his hand. He was aware of the heat coming off from the lithe body and he found himself going closer.

"You are all blushed and you are mumbling. I know how you act when you are embarrassed. What is it? You know you can tell me anything. I'm here for you."  
The calmness had returned into Castiel's voice and he was looking at Dean with his head tilted to the side, blue eyes shining with interest.   
Dean found it hard to swallow, his throat grew tight and his heart was beating crazy.

"I can't do this Cas. We ain't in a chick flick."

He shook off the suddenly weak hold and darted towards the bathroom.  
"Okay. Then I'm going to leave now. Seems like you wouldn't talk 'bout my problems either."

Cas' voice was filled with so much pain Dean turned around to see his best friend.

"I'm sorry... I don't know... suddenly everything is so messed up... something must be broken inside of me!"  
Dean found himself shouting all of a sudden. And as much he wanted to suppress it, he felt a single tear sliding down his face.   
Cas stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder.   
"Don't you ever say that. You are not broken. Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help"

"No, you can't! You're the reason I feel so fucked up!" Dean screamed but this time he didn't shake off the hand, he stepped closer, right into Cas' personal space. "I don't know why this is happening to me."

His voice lost all the anger, he sounded tired even to his own ears.  
"Hey, what did I do?"

Castiel sounded calmer than the now shaking and crying Dean. He pulled him into his arms, hugging him.  
The blond mumbled something into the soft shirt Cas was wearing.   
"I don't understand anything you say. Look at me and tell me, what's wrong, Dean!"

He sounded so demanding and different, Dean had to loom up into the bright blue eyes.

"I'm tired of ignoring this" Dean whispered barely audible. "I'm tired of hiding it. I have these fucking dreams and you are there... and I don't know why but I want you. I can't stop thinking about you. It's a mess. I'm a mess."  
Dean looked back down and kept staring at his shoes.

"You want me? You have me. You've had me since we were 10. What kind of dreams do you have? I mean I have plenty of dreams involving you." Cas' heart rate went higher upon hearing this from Dean but maybe the boy had different dreams than him.  
"I... It's not like that. Fuck, Cas! I can't stop thinking about kissing you or doing other things and I shouldn't feel like this! I'm straight. I like girls!"

And now he went back to shouting. It would have been quite amusing to see Dean going back and forth between being shy and blushing to angry and shouting. But he wasn't feeling like laughing.  
"You want to kiss me?" He couldn't believe he was hearing this.   
"I want to wake up next to you and I want to make you pancakes with marmalade because you're a weirdo and I wanna bring them to bed and I wanna see your bed hair and I've seen it but not like that and I fucking want to grow old with you!"

 

Cas' jaw dropped. What did Dean just say? That he wanted to grow old with him? Dean, the straightest jock ever in existence wanted to be with his nerdy little gay best friend? He must be dreaming. This can't be true.  
"Say something!" Dean was still shouting but his voice was pleading and desperate.   
"I feel the same way for you. I loved you since before I even knew what love was. I grew up to realize that I'm madly, deeply and totally in love with you from head to toes. In a permanent kind of way."

"Thank God." Was all Dean said and touched the slightly stubbled cheeks of Cas. He moved as he didn't want to scare the other and ever so softly he kissed his best friend on the lips. His touch was tentative, loving and the other was just like him. There was passion, so much pent up frustration but their movements were unhurried. They had time.

When they parted for air, Cas wrapped his hands around Dean's neck and looked into those green eyes.  
"You feeling better now?" He asked sweetly.   
"Yeah" the blonde's answer was light as a sigh. "I could use a bit more of you cheering me up, though. It won't hurt"   
"With pleasure"

 

The house was quiet and covered in soft lights coming from the TV and the fairy lights on the tree. The curtains were closed to keep the lights out. They moved to the couch, holding hands, smiling at each other. The boys went back to kissing as soon as they were sitting but after a few minutes Castiel drew back with a soft laugh.  
"I'm sorry but this is horribly uncomfortable. My neck hurts. I don't want to get weird but can we maybe lie down?"

He was blushing and Dean found himself watching as the red spread on the older teen's cheeks. Nonetheless he nodded and lied on his side, facing his... What? Boyfriend? Lover? It didn't matter. His Cas.

"This is good" Cas whispered and lied down facing him, legs tangled together, fingers playing with the hairs on Dean's neck.  
"I wanted to be like this with you since as long I can remember."

He continued before taking Dean's lips again. His tongue mapped out the boy's mouth, fingers drawing patterns onto his skin.

"Cas, wait." The older teen pulled away, looking questioningly to the slightly panting Dean.  
"I have no idea what I'm doing here. I've never..."

He burrowed his face in his hands. But that didn't last long, Cas quickly uncovered Dean's face.  
"Hey, stop this. I know that you've never been with a guy. Neither have I. So I guess we just have to... Discover things. Slowly. I need slow." He smiled softly to the now blushing boy.   
"Okay... But is this okay? Kissing?" Cas didn't say anything just went back putting little pecks on Dean's face. Everywhere he could reach so the shy teen started smiling then plain out laughing when Cas kissed his closed eyelids.

"I would never have guessed that I will be here with you. Even though there was a part of me that always knew that I will end up here. A part of me that I tried to hide for so long, I tried to convince myself that it wasn' there."  
As Dean spoke, Cas listened to him while he never stopped touching the younger boy. Gentle strokes over his cheeks, his neck, his shoulders. Anywhere he could touch.   
"I understand how hard it must have been for you and I'm so proud of what you achieved." He praised him softly and Dean couldn't ignore that butterflies in his stomach from the words.

"But it's okay, now. I have you, right?" Dean still felt a little unsure but the caressing never stopped.  
"Yes, don't worry about this. I love you too."

And with that Cas kissed Dean again. This kiss wasn't really different from the previous ones but he pulled Dean closer, leaving no room between their bodies.

Dean could feel the hard outline of Cas' cock pushing into his abdomen and it was a frightening and yet arousing sensation.  
"Cas... fuck... I can feel you" he moaned into the other boy's mouth.   
He could feel himself getting hard too and Dean was sure Cas was feeling it too.

"I... I can't help it. You're so amazing." The brunette started moving his hips slowly trying not to frighten Dean with being hard.  
"It's okay, great, god. You...you're so sexy." Dean knew he was babbling but couldn't care less. They were all alone and for a while it'd stay like that.   
But after a few minutes Dean heard the unmistakable sound of the Impala that his mother drove when Dean didn't need it.   
"Fuck, Mom... Mom is close."

Cas groaned and stilled his hips, head falling forward onto Dean's neck.  
"We should make ourselves presentable. I know Mary loves me, but I don't want her to see me devouring his little son."   
"Yeah. You sayin' something."   
The two boys quickly got themselves together, trying to fey as much innocence as they could muster.

Even after sitting up they couldn't stop to touch each other, seemingly innocent touches but Dean was squirming on the couch, while Cas stroked him behind his ear. He quickly kissed the smiling teen just when the door opened in the hall.  
"Hey boys! Merry Christmas, Castiel!" Mary looked tired but greeted the boys cheerfully.   
"Hi Mom!"

“Hello Mary!" The teens called back in sync.   
"It's already 6, so we should have dinner and you can tell me about your day while we eat, okay?"

Mary asked then got to the kitchen to reheat yesterday's casserole.  
"Do you think we should tell her?" Asked Cas worryingly.

Dean bit his lip and looked just as worried as Cas. His mother was a kind and loving soul and he was very supporting in every way.  
"Yeah. I never hid anything from her. She will understand. I want her to know."   
Cas placed a gentle kiss on Dean's lips before holding his hand and walking into the kitchen.   
"Mom...there is something we want to tell you."

Dean cleared his throat to get his mother's attention.  
Mary turned around and when she saw the blushing boys, holding onto each other tightly, she smiled the brightest smile Dean ever saw on her face.   
"Finally" was all she said before enveloping both of them in a tight hug.

"Really? Finally? That's all you have to say?"

Dean was relieved and pissed a little.  
"Yes. Or be safe about it? What am I supposed to say?"

Mary was laughing at the shocked face her boys made.  
"Gosh, come on, sit down and eat. Then we can watch something. I was thinking about Love Actually."

She sat down, looking pointedly to the smiling teens.  
"Love Actually? Again? Mom, your crush on Alan Rickman is ridiculous." For this Dean got a little piece of potato in his hair but otherwise the dinner was uneventful.

"Dean you gotta admit, Alan Rickman is pretty hot."

Cas said teasingly as they all sat down in the living room. Mary in her armchair and the boys on the couch, cuddling under a blanket.  
"Heey!" Protested Dean.   
"Relax, your ass is so much prettier" Cas whispered into his ears, making the younger teen blush deep scarlet.   
"I can hear everything, Castiel. So please, don't talk to my son like that when I'm in the same room."

Mary didn't even look at them when she said this.  
"Oh my god, I'm gonna die here." Groaned Dean as he tried to hide himself from the world.   
"Stay here, we forgot the popcorn and the soda. Mary you want anything?"

Cas stood up, subtly letting mother and son to have a proper conversation about this.  
"Tea would be lovely, thanks."

The standing teen grinned and that - Mary would always be an English woman in the heart.

 

"So... you have no problems with this?" Dean asked quietly when they were alone.  
Mary paused the film and looked at her son with warm eyes.   
"Sweety, I knew it for ages now. Every time you brought home a girl with blue eyes or raven hair, I knew that when the right time comes, you will realize that you love your best friend. And from the looks Cas gave you, I was sure he feels the same."   
Dean couldn't look at his mother. The way Mary knew him was kinda scary.

"You are terrifying. I'm going to help Cas with the drinks and stuff." Dean followed his best-slash-boyfriend to the kitchen where the dark haired was waiting for the popcorn to be done.

"Everything alright? She seemed pretty supportive about it." Cas asked with a smile.  
"My mother just told me that she knew it all along. I think she is a witch or something. This can't be real."

The older teen laughed at that.  
"Dean, she is your mother, it's totally natural that she knows what's going on with you. Relax."   
"Okay. I will make magical Mom's tea now." Dean said with a sigh.

 

Going back to the living room, they spent the majority of the film cuddling under the blanket. When there was a specially emotional part, Cas' hand found Dean's and they shared a smile. It was ridiculously cheesy but felt nice.  
After the end credits, Cas stood up and stretched out.   
"I should probably head home, it's getting late."

"No, honey. It's already late and you said that neither Gabe nor Anna will be at home. So you stay here. I'm sure you'll have a lot of talking to do with Dean. Now go and get ready for bed." The boys shared a surprised look but didn't say anything just a quick 'Thanks!' after Mary said that.  
"Okay, good night then, Mom!"   
"Night, Mary!"   
The blonde woman smiled as she watched her son with the love of his life running upstairs. They reminded her to her marriage with John while he was still alive.

 

It wasn't the first time Cas spent the night in Dean's room, but this was different.  
"I guess we won't need the camping bed now." Dean said with a shy smile. "I mean..if you want to you can... I was just thinking..."   
Cas stopped the mumbling boy with light kiss.   
"Of course not. I can't wait to sleep with you. I was dreaming about this for years now."

"This is so weird... I can finally do this and I don't know why I haven't done this years ago." Dean was quiet in his admission but in the silence it was almost deafening.  
"I'm sure it has a reason. We were probably not ready for it. But we are here now and I don't intend to lose you."   
Cas pulled his blushing boyfriend closer and kissed him deeper.   
"Now go and take a shower. Then we will sleep, okay?   
Dean nodded and went outside but not before -overcoming his shyness- he took off his shirt with a wink.   
"You're horrible! You're the worst!" Shouted Cas after him from the doorway.   
"Yeah but you love anyway!" Said Dean back with laughter and closed the bathroom's door behind him.   
"I sure do."

 

While Dean was in the bathroom, Cas sat down on the boy's bed with a sigh. He was nervous and excited at the same time, but he was sure that he loved Dean. And nothing else mattered.   
Dean emerged from his shower only in a pair of black briefs. Cas swallowed hard and quickly crossed his legs.   
"Ready? I'm gonna go in now as well." He said hoarsely as he gathered his stuff together.   
"You see something you like?" Asked the half naked boy smugly.   
"Don't get so full of yourself" Cas managed to get out.

"Oh, don't be so shy, babe. You're not half as bad either." Said the blond boy checking out the other unashamedly.  
"Hush now... And put on a shirt or something." Cas wasn't a prude or anything but Dean's beautiful body was making him feel things how've never felt before. Not even with his ex.

"If you insist"   
Dean put on a tee and climbed into his bed.   
"Hurry up, I might get lonely in here, alone."   
Cas groaned at that before shutting the bathroom door behind himself.   
He needed a cold shower and he needed it now.

A not so pleasantly chilled Cas got back, finding Dean in bed with his present: Slaughterhouse-Five.

He was so deep already in the book he only realized his boyfriend was in the room when aforementioned boy climbed next to him, pushing his freezing limbs next to his warm ones.  
"Geez, Cas, did you take the iciest showers of the world?"

He practically screamed at the blushing teen who tried to plaster himself to his slightly clad body.

"It's all your fault so you can lower your voice. If you parade yourself half naked and glistening wet in front of me, bare the consequences."  
Dean put his book away and twisted his head back to look at his shivering boyfriend.   
"I will keep that in mind. Now let's sleep, Jack Frost."   
"I don't understand that reference"

"It's okay. We will watch Rise Of The Guardians tomorrow. Now hush and let me sleep, babe." Dean kissed Cas softly and let himself lulled into a deep slumber by the soft snores of the fast asleep boy on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeaay we finished the second part! :) Sorry for the delay kinky darlings, here comes the smut!   
> So about the chapter: Mary is super-supportive, everyone teases our lovebirds and they make love finally.  
> Have a wonderful new year, darlings and see you all in 2016!
> 
> xxx Boe and Lily

He woke up with something poking into his hip. He wasn't born yesterday but it was still a weird feeling. Weird but quite enjoyable so he pushed himself closer to Cas, slotting their hips together.    
"Oh my god, babe." He groaned and that's what woke the already panting teen.   
"Dean?" Cas stilled his movements and looked slightly panicked.

"Yeah. Don't stop. Please don't stop" the blonde moaned quietly and tried to pull the older boy back to him.   
"No, babe... we have to talk about this first...please..."   
Cas moved to lie down beside him, trying to calm down.   
"We are both so new to this and I don't want to rush it. I want you...so very much but I want it to be perfect and not something out of rushed lust."

"Okay, yeah. I get it even though it wouldn't be just 'rushed lust' as you said. I'm in love with you. Whatever we'd do it would be out of love. And yeah, a good amount of lust too. I mean have you ever seen yourself?" Dean said jokingly, trying to - and seeing Cas' smile succeeding - lighten the mood.   
"Thank you. I love you, I hope you know that."   
Both guys were grinning and shared a few kisses before they emerged from their shared cocoon. 

 

In the kitchen they were greeted with a not so unusual but surprising sight. Ellen and Jo was there with Bobby and Ash' ugly hair just peeked out from the fridge, since the guy was almost as tall as the fridge.   
"Guys!!!!" Shouted Dean, letting go of his boyfriend's hand and practically jumping on Ellen.

"Heya, kiddo. Merry Christmas!" The woman greeted him with a tight hug. "Where is your brother?"   
"Over at his girlfriend, but they will come back soon." He looked back over to Castiel "You know Cas, right? Well him and I... we are..."   
"You finally got your head out of your ass and admitted that you loved him?"   
It was Jo who piped in, the girl, who was like a sister to Dean.

"How is this even possible?? Everyone knew I was in love with him except me?" Dean sounded already distressed.   
"If it makes you feel better, I didn't know it either." Piped Cas in and the greeting went on without any hiccups.    
After everyone settled down Dean's stomach caused a stop in the conversations.    
"Hum, seems like I forgot to eat? Is there anything for breakfast, Mom?"   
"What breakfast, boy? It's almost 1pm." Said Bobby under his breath.   
"What? Holy shit. Cas how could we sleep for so long?" 

The only reason for Dean to sleep for so long was a hangover, but seems like his boyfriend was a perfect remedy for his uneasy nights.

"We gonna have lunch soon, when your brother gets back. You can have a sandwich until then" Mary said with a smile.   
"I will make you a pb&j, baby. Just sit down" Cas offered and got a peck on his lips as a reward.   
"I love you."   
"I know."

  
While Cas busied himself with the sandwich, Jo sat down next to Dean with a smug grin.   
"So tell me, loverboy, when did this happen?"

"Shut up, shortie. And yesterday. We got into a fight and it just... Came out, I guess?" Dean was getting tired of blushing all the time.   
"Came out? Just like you did?" Jo was laughing at his almost-brother.   
"I'm not gay... It's just Cas."    
"What's only me?" Asked the dark haired teen as he sat down with two plates of pb&js.    
"Little Dean just told me he's not gay. Only for you." Dean groaned and made himself busy with the sandwiches.

Cas shot a glare at Jo.   
"Don't make fun of him, it's a big thing to admit. And I don't care about labeling things. I'm good with only me."   
"Hold your fire, loverboy. I'm happy for you two. Everyone was waiting for this and we were making bets. So don't get all defensive." Jo held her hands up with a smile.   
"Maybe everyone should get over the fact that we are dating and go on with their life." Dean grumbled into his sandwich.

"Who won?" Asked Cas but a deep "Cough it up, Harvelle" made all of them looking at a smugly smiling Bobby.   
"Bobby? Really? How much did you get, old man?"    
"Twenty bucks from each losers. I told ya, they'd admit it before new year. Idjits"   
He wheeled toward their table.   
"You too, kid."   
"But Bobby, it's Christmas." Whined Jo.   
"Yeah, I know. And your presents cost a fortune. So gimme that money of yours."   
Dean watched the exchange with mild horror and a smile on his face while Cas was choking on his sandwich, trying to contain his laughter.   
"Okay, kids, stop. Today is Dean's turn on selecting our movie. So what is it?" Interrupted Mary the bickering.   
"Okay then. It's Rise of the Guardians!" Everyone groaned except Cas. He looked at his boyfriend with grateful eyes.

 

They just settled in the living room when the front door opened, signaling Sam's arrival. Soon, he appeared in the room with his girlfriend in tow.    
"Merry Christmas everyone!" Jess said with a smile as they sat down.   
Of course they couldn't unsee that Dean was casually sitting on Cas' lap.   
"Yeah. I know you were all waiting for this to happen. Good for you. Now can we watch the movie?"   
Dean said before Sam could open his mouth.

"Whoah, who pissed in your coffee today?"    
"Language, Samuel." Dean grinned and mimed his mother as she told Sam off. It was soon cut off by a slap on his nape.   
"But Mom!!!" whined the teen, while trying to hide under Cas' shirt.   
"No but Mom. Start your cartoon and shut your mouth." Piped Bobby in so they started.   
Dean saw the movie a thousand times so he spent most of it with peppering Cas in little pecks but eventually he gave up after he couldn't get any reactions from the older boy.

  
He woke up to a hand pushing into his hair.   
"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Dean quickly sat up and looked around. They were alone and sounds were coming from the dining room.   
"What happened?"   
"You fell asleep at the middle of the movie. How can you sleep so much?"   
Dean stood up with a yawn.   
"No idea, I was always an insomniac. It must be you."   
Cas smiled at that and placed a not so gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips.   
"You were mumbling in your sleep you know. Good thing the film was loud enough so only I could hear it."   
The tone of Cas' voice was so new and exciting, it sent shivers down Dean's spine.   
"Yeah? What did I say?"

"Just some little half-sentences. Like 'right there', 'more, babe', 'want it'." Cas whispered into his boyfriend's ear.    
Dean groaned and pulled Cas closer to him, showing how much he enjoyed the way Cas spoke.   
"Oh, god. You're such a tease. I hate you." Said the blond when Cas pulled away with a final kiss.   
"Go now. The pie is ready. But save me a slice. I have to call Uncle Crowley." 

  
Dean mumbled something about ruining the moment but headed to the dining room where everyone was eating and laughing, and by the smell, drinking mulled wine.   
"You left us some?" Asked Dean from his mother, kissing her cheek in doing so.   
"Of course, honey. Where's Cas?"   
"I'm here, sorry. Had to call my uncle. He said that the heating broke at home so I'm supposed to ask if I could stay for another night?" He looked at his toes like they were the most interesting thing in the world.   
"Of course you can, honey. Where are your brother and sister staying?"    
"At friends and Crowley stays at who knows where."

"You are always welcome here, darling" Mary smiled at the boy before giving both of them a plate full of stuffed turkey and told them to sit down.   
"Just keep it low key, boys. There are little to no soundproofing between our rooms." Sam whispered to his brother. "And I really don't need to hear how you sound when you come."   
"Shut up, Sammy" Dean turned scarlet but managed a nasty glare. He pulled out his phone to send a message to Cas.   
"I want it, though. I want it to happen tonight." He looked at his boyfriend as he checked it and he saw his eyes growing darker.

"U sure?" Was the only response.    
"Ofc. Don't be stupid. I would love to. I love you. And I trust you." Cas read the second message from the boy sitting next to him and instead of sending something back, he kissed the blond teen right in front of his family.   
"That was gross." Broke Sam the following awkward silence.   
"Uhm, Sam? If you don't want to be in the next room to them you can always come back to ours. I mean if Mrs Winchester doesn't mind?" Said Jess quietly.   
"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Mary. And I don't mind. I know it's Christmas but I'm working too in two hours, so I won't be able to entertain you, kids." 

There was some sadness in her voice but there are no holidays when you are a nurse. They got used to it by now.   
"Thanks Mom!!!" Beamed Sam.

"Look how liberal Mary is. They can spend the night at their boy and girlfriends but I can't have a boy over with closed doors?"   
Jo turned to her mother but Ellen didn't even look up from her plate.   
"Because I don't trust those guys around you. I won't let you get knocked up by some idiot. If you will be a mother one day you will understand."   
Jo crossed her arms in front of her chest.   
"This is just unfair."   
"Life is unfair, young lady. Get used to it."

"Sam and Jess have been together for more than 5 months now. Cas and Dean have been together for 8 years they just didn't know it. If you have someone for that long I will consider to let them stay over. Now, hush and eat up, Mary needs to get ready." With that the topic was over. At least for a few days.   
"Fine. I'm finished. It was wonderful, as usual, Aunt Mary. We don't want you to be late so we better be off."   
Mary shook her head with a fond expression but said nothing just her greetings.   
"Bye guys!! Thanks for dropping by! See you on New Year's Eve!" Shouted the two Winchester boys from around the dining room. 

  
In the end it was only the two pairs and Mary.    
"Okay, I better get ready. I guess you're leaving as soon as you've finished, Sam?" The lanky teen just looked at his girlfriend who nodded.   
"Yes, Mrs.. I mean Mary. Sam, grab your stuff then we can leave." Jess practically ordered the tall boy for the amusement of his brother.

"Looks like someone is pussy-whipped" Dean chuckled lightly.   
"Don't be rude, baby."   
  
After everyone left and they were alone Dean tried to calm his nerves.    
"Ehm... do you want to drink something or..."   
Cas hugged him close and kissed him gently.   
"Hey. It's still me."

"I know, but I have no idea what I'm doing here. But I know I want you." Dean's voice was trembling.   
"Hey, don't worry. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Cas was drawing little nothings on Dean's skin with his fingertips.   
"No, I just... I've never done this before."   
"I know, baby. I haven't either. I guess we'll just have to discover things." Cas' calmness calmed Dean as well.

"Let's go upstairs. Get comfortable." Dean suggested and pulled his boyfriend after him.   
After the door closed behind them Cas kissed him passionately.   
"How... how did you imagine for us to do this?" The raven haired boy asked between kisses.   
"I had these dreams about us... and I want you inside me. Please" Dean whispered with a blush.

"Gosh, you're amazing. I love you. Get on the bed, baby."    
"Should I...?" But Cas quickly answered the unvoiced question.   
"No, I want to undress you. I want to take you apart." 

He was quiet and followed the boy on his bed, kneeling down between his raised knees.

Dean bit his lower lip as Cas pulled his shirt up over his head.   
"You are beautiful. I can't believe this is real."   
"I have a very real boner for you right now so you can be sure."   
Cas didn't answer but started to devour Dean's neck and shoulders with kisses and little bites.

"Hush now, love." Said the older teen and with the help of Dean he pulled off the blond boy's shirt.   
"I want to count all of your freckles. Did you know you had those here too?" Dean made an embarrassing little noise when Cas started to kiss all over his chest, leaving no room untouched.   
"Cas... Come here. I want... I wanna kiss you." He was close to panting and his voice was surprisingly low.   
Castiel did it and let himself guided further up, but that didn't stop him exploring the curves of the strong teen.

Dean held on Cas' hair and pulled his head up to kiss him.   
"You are behind me in the undressing field. We should change that."   
"How can you be so smug even now?" Cas asked with a chuckle.   
"Come on, up with those arms."   
The older boy obliged and soon they were both shirtless and kissing again.   
"You... How can this feel so good?" Dean moaned at the first touch of Cas' naked skin on his.    
"Can I do more? I want everything." Cas wasn't in a better shape but he wanted to totally ruin the boy for others.   
"Yes, anything you want, babe." That's all the raven haired wanted to hear and soon he was kissing along the tanned torso.   
Dean arched his back when Cas' warm mouth sealed over his nipple. He's been always sensitive there but it felt like he was electrocuted.

"Oh fuck oh fucking hell Cas!" Dean was quickly reduced to swearwords and panting moans as his boyfriend gave both of his nipples attentive care. Then he continued his way down the boy's torso, licking along his abs and those sharp hipbones until he reached the hem of his pants.   
"Please...please" was all Dean could get out but it was enough for Cas. He gently opened the buttons and pulled down the zipper.

"I should always keep you like this. At least you're quiet now." Said Cas but went back to get rid of Dean's pants. It required some swearing and fumbling from the older's side but soon the blond boy was only in his boxer briefs.   
Cas changed routes and kissed Dean's slack mouth, pushing their hips together.   
"Fuck, Cas! Take 'em off!"    
"I'll come if I so much as touch my dick, so they stay." 

While he talked he didn't stop touching the boy underneath him.

"You are going to kill me, baby." Dean whispered brokenly. He felt like all the blood had left his brain to make him harder than he ever had been.    
"I'm gonna take good care of you. Wanna take you apart."   
With that Cas finally pulled down Dean's briefs.   
"Oh my God you are beautiful." He moaned as he caught sight of his boyfriend's cock.

"I’m not beautiful. I'm handsome..." Was all Dean could say before he shut up.    
"That's it. Let me take you apart, baby." 

Dean ever so slightly nodded and let himself relax. He knew he could trust Cas for not hurting him.   
"Good boy. I love you so much." Cas continued assaulting his boyfriend's body with kisses and little bites, leaving red marks over Dean hipbones mostly.

"Let me... I wanna see you too. Please?" The blonde asked trying to get Cas out of his pants.   
"Sure. Wait a minute."   
With a little stumbling caused by shaky fingers, Cas was naked too and Dean's eyes bulged out.   
His boyfriend was hung and he felt his heart beating hard at the thought of that being inside of him.

"I know I'm not average... And if you don't want to we don't have to do it. I mean you can do me, I wouldn't mind." Cas' earlier calm demeanor totally disappeared after he saw Dean's expression.   
"No, oh my God. I want that. I want you. Geez, come here." Cas crawled back between Dean's legs and lowered himself.

"I'm gonna be extra careful I promise. And if anytime you want to stop this just tell me. I won't get mad. I love you and I want this to be perfect for both of us."   
Cas said between kisses.   
"I know it, stop worrying at get to it babe. I can't wait to feel that enormous cock of yours inside me."   
Dean had no idea where those words came from, he just couldn't stop staring at Cas.

"Okay... Okay. We need lube. I'm sure you have somewhere. And condoms." Cas was nervous and it started to show but it didn't stop him from covering Dean's upper body with pecks and caressing his spread thighs.    
"Bedside table but... I've never done anything. Neither have you... I want to feel you without anything between us."   
Cas swallowed but nodded. He took out the almost full tube.   
"Are you sure?" He had to ask again.   
"Geez, are you sure? I want you. I want you to make love to me. So please kindly shut up and get on with it."

Cas sighed but nodded.    
"Okay, okay. No need to get all bossy with me, pretty boy."   
Cas reached under Dean's knees to lift them on his shoulders.   
"Anytime..." he started but Dean cut in.   
"I swear to God if you don't put your fingers in me I will jump on you and do it myself."   
Cas rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Instead he slicked up to of his fingers and gently pushed on inside.

Cas's finger was a little bit thicker than Dean's so it was uncomfortable at first but the younger teen got used to it quickly and in a few minutes he tried to thrust back against that one digit.   
"More, please... I want more." Dean was grabbing onto the pillow under his head to stop himself pushing Cas' head lower.   
"Shh, okay." Cas slicked up a little bit more his middle finger and pushed it in next to the other. Dean let out a scream that sounded suspiciously like Cas' name and the older teen thanked whoever listened for being alone in the house.

Leaning down and practically folding Dean in half Cas kissed him hard while gently scissoring inside his boyfriend's body, trying to find that special spot.

Cas knew he found it when Dean kicked out and screamed.    
"This is the spot... Tell me if it's too much."    
"Oh...okay. Don't stop, please." Dean trashed on the bed and only Cas' hands across his hips kept him down. He quickly added some more lube to his fingers, guiding now three of them back to Dean's hole.   
"Fucking God, Cas!" Castiel enjoyed immensely how the only words left in Dean were profanities and his name.   
He kissed the growling teen in the same rhythm as he fucked him with his fingers.   
"More... Please... I need more."

Cas pulled out his fingers and slid in four, thrusting them in and out slowly, trying to stretch Dean out the best he could.   
"I'm ready. Please I'm so ready for you." Dean mumbled between pants and groans.   
"You sure? I don't want to hurt you."   
"No pain, no game. I can take it."   
The blonde seemed sure enough so Cas pulled out - causing a protesting whine - and covered his shaft with a delicate amount of lube.

 

"Tell me if it hurts." With that as a final warning Cas started to push inside Dean's pliant body. But as soon as the head passed the first ring of muscles, Dean seized up.   
"Baby, you okay?" Cas immediately stopped.   
"Just... I need a minute. Or five. Don't move" but after a few moments Dean grunted.   
"I've got an idea. I've read that maybe it's easier from behind the first time?" Cas was blushing, after admitting he looked it up.   
"Yeah, let's try that."

Cas pulled out and helped Dean turn onto his stomach.    
"Get up onto your knees, babe. Yeah that's it."   
Cas gently pushed Dean's thighs apart and pushed back inside, stopping as the head got through that ring of muscle.   
"Breath, baby" he said as he ran his hands down Dean's sweaty back. "Just breath in and out. Try to relax. It will get better, just take your time"

"That's it, baby. You feel so good." Dean started to ease up with Cas inside him.   
"Move, babe. Just slowly." Even though the blond couldn't see him, he nodded and pushed slowly but surely more inside the kneeling teen.

Cas had to use every ounce of his willpower not to thrust forward. Dean's body was heaven. Hot and tight and ah so wonderful.   
"Geez, Cas you are huge. I love the way you feel inside me..." Dean groaned as the older teen finally bottomed out.   
"Wow. You...so tight. Love you."   
Cas was reduced to sole syllables as Dean's body felt like a perfect glove around him.

Cas waited until Dean's shaking lessened a little bit then started to move ever so slightly.    
"Yeah, just like that. God, you're... There!!!" He shouted when Cas moved his hips a little, so the dark haired boy tried to aim his thrust to the same spot. And according to Dean's screams and shouts he succeeded.    
"Baby, Dean... Touch yourself, please. I won't last long." Cas felt a pang of regret at saying that but Dean was so tight around him, it was a miracle he lasted so long.   
"Harder, please, just... I need just a little bit more."

Cas picked up his pace, holding onto Dean's hips as he slammed into him harder and harder every time.   
"I wanna.. wanna see you...please.." Dean whimpered so Cas pulled out and turned him over to his back.   
Picking up Dean's legs again and putting them back onto his shoulders Cas buried himself back into the tight heat of his boyfriend's body.

 

Cas leaned down to kiss his boyfriend hard. He was so close and he felt like every nerve ending in his body was on fire.   
He reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Dean's cock, starting to pump it in the pace of his thrusts.   
"Come with me, baby."   
It was all Dean needed as ecstasy washed through him. All he could do was to hold onto Cas for dear life and shout from the top of his lungs.

Cas followed his boyfriend soon, gasping, feeling like the air got punched out of him.

"Gosh, I can feel you..."

Moaned Dean, shaking slightly from the aftershocks. The older teen tried not to crush the other with his weight, but he had troubles with staying up. He pulled out, wincing in sympathy as Dean complained. 

"We should clean up..." 

"Nah, 'm tired. Later. Sleep now." Murmured Dean as he settled on Cas' chest. 

"Who would have guessed you're a cuddler..." Cas teased his love fondly. 

"Don't tell anyone. Would have to kill ya." 

"Yeah, sure. Sleep now. I love you." Said Cas finally and kissed the already sleeping blond.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this let us know in the comments. Kudos are love.  
> We love you, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hit us up with some kudos and comments if you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for the second part!
> 
> We love you!!!
> 
> xxx: Boe and Lily


End file.
